


my kind's your kind, I'll stay the same

by wolframvonbielefeld (maknaeline)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Tentacles, Grandcypher Found Family, M/M, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Primal/Human Relationships, The Radugays, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline/pseuds/wolframvonbielefeld
Summary: After Yurius' return - as a permanent member of the Grandcypher - Albert has to confront feelings he’s hidden so well for years that he never gave himself the chance to question them either.Easier said than done, when the crew remain unhelpful and ready to dispense advice in equal measure, and especially when Yurius begins to question his purpose in staying by his side all this time.





	my kind's your kind, I'll stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> earlier this year:
> 
> ignis: i want alyuri porn.  
> me, opening gdocs: haha you said a 5k fic? haha no way  
> ignis: i literally don't care about wordcount -  
> me: haha can't believe ur making me do this [bumps wordcount up to 10k]  
> ignis: MEGHNA  
> me: so how many tentacles do u want -
> 
> I started writing this ages ago?? It was supposed to be a oneshot? This is fucking ridiculous Ignis I hope you’re happy. Set in the timeline of Water Guild Wars 2019 because I did all my recent writing while busting my ass in GW farming meat and I needed to Cope. Chapter count is tentative because I honestly cannot tell how much bigger it is gonna get.
> 
> Disclaimer: set before whatever fucking events Cygames gives us for them eventually (WHERE IS 5* YURIUS CYGAMES WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM GODDD). Also will have background gays AND lesbians, because it's my playground.

The jagged cliffs of Levin are always where they meet up on this day, but Albert knows, afraid, that he’s late today. He’d gotten caught leaving by some of the recruits to foist gifts on him - what the hell is it, about turning fourteen, that everyone tried to make a move on him? By Helel, he hadn’t even talked to some of them before.

He spots his best friend halfway to wherever he’s going, the two packed lunches in his hand conspicuous as he deviates from the path.

“Yurius! Wait up!”

Albert scrambles after him, nearly tripping over the precarious edge of the cliff. Yurius turns and frowns at him, his delicate curls falling into his face, the wind whipping every strand into riotous patterns. Everything, in that one still moment, seems to freeze: all the light on the path converges in on his shadowed face, all the leaves stand still and all the birds finally know who they’re singing for.

“What is it?” his friend says dispassionately. Albert opens and closes his mouth, much like Auguste’s famed bonito.

“I wanted - I wanted to -”

*

There is a  _ lot _ of music on the Grandcypher today. 

Yurius can’t go into or pass a single room that doesn’t have some kind of tune floating through. He finds it quite odd, but he can’t bring himself to complain. It’s better than being cooped up in his room with nothing but agonizing silence, even though Lyria or Djeeta inevitably find a way to drag him to lunch or dinner, or sit down with him to eat at odd hours. Ladiva’s little establishment is easier to blend into, because people rarely strike up conversations unless they are completely comfortable - much easier than going down into the Lowain brothers’ kitchen, as lovely as their food was.

“Albert eats in the kitchen, you know,” Gran said knowingly once, and both him and Lyria had sent him unimpressed looks. “Hey, stop looking at me like that! He just looks lonely sometimes, is all.”

“Albert has never been without friends,” Yurius had replied flatly.

“And sometimes those friends just want to see their best friends too, even if it is to tease them,” Lyria had said quietly, too old, far too old for her youthful voice and years.

The discussion had ended there, without any further explanations, but it’s something that had bothered him for a while. What was Albert doing in there? If he had friends - of course he had them, it was his personality after all - did they ask - did he -

Even the  _ kitchen _ , he thinks, has people practicing on instruments today. He’s partly afraid he might end up finding Sandalphon’s cafe equally busy, but then he sees the CLOSED sign and realizes Lucio has already been by. Well. That took care of one problem.

… And led to another, because apart from the boiler room, there was only one place he could go now that didn’t require him to walk the entire span of the Grandcypher’s meandering, confusing corridors.

It is when he steps out of the corridors to stand on the deck for the first time in around a week when he sees the Levin sisters trooping down the corridors, mops and buckets in hand. They are accompanied by Pengy, who is strapped into her new blue mecha, hands whirring and spinning like the small fans that Captain had started installing on the ship after Sandalphon and Rackam had managed to decrease its size the other day. The smell of fresh paint is almost overpowering, and his tentacles tremble in response. He grimaces, and hopes no one noticed.

Mena spots him first. Her face lights up. “My lor- Yurius!” she calls out, and he offers her a smile at her finally dropping the honorific. A tight one, now that the tentacles are perking up as she approaches. 

She doesn’t falter when she sees them, which is a first. She’s learning, at least, adapting easier than the other two. “I didn’t realize you’d be up today. Is the sky-sickness better?”

“A little,” he says, honest. There isn’t much he can do about it most days, but since he started considering the tentacles less as a nuisance and more as something symbiotic, his balance had started getting better. He props himself a little straighter against his staff. “They don’t know what to think of all the fresh air yet, and too much salt still makes them sick.”

“Pity there’s no hot springs around,” Mina comments, coming up behind Mena. “We could have sent you and Albert on another trip, especially since Captain is still collecting materials to upgrade that Nine-Realm Harp of hers.”

“... I have no idea what you mean,” Yurius says. He has every idea what she means, and her smile is smug when she realizes he does. “I’ll take a trip down soon to one of the towns, however, it really is unbearably boring just doing nothing here.”

“Johann was looking for more people to join his archivist expedition on the Astrals, if it helps,” Pengy says cheerfully, oblivious to how Yurius’ smile freezes.

“I don’t think that’s a very pleasant exercise…” Mona says slowly, swirling her mop, and Yurius clears his throat, startling her. “Ah, don’t mind me. Girls, we really should get going. We only have until midnight, after all!”

“Hm?” Yurius tilts his head. “What’s at midnight?”

Mona levels a look at Mena, who was about to speak up, and then at Yurius. “It’s Aoidos’ birthday.”

That… explains a lot, actually, even if Yurius has never spoken to the man. “Are we having a party?”

“Raduga at twelve!” Mena says, and both her sisters hush her. “ _ Sorry! _ But he’s not on deck, he’s still up practicing like a madman with Mimlemel in the kitchen hall, and Baal’s pretending he’s not sitting outside the trapdoor right upstairs watching him creepily, so we can talk about it loudly, right?”

“Baal is doing  _ what. _ ” Yurius shakes his head. Primals, the more he learned about them, the weirder they got. Even if he counted as half of one now, which was weird enough on its own. “Never mind, so I should stay away from Raduga tonight, even if Ladiva invites me.”

“No - how did you come to that conclusion, obviously everyone needs to be there, and you know Ladiva would love to have you over!” Mina’s words are earnest, and it makes him smile a little.

“I certainly hope so - I did gift her wine to share over a game sometime, but I wouldn’t want to impose on her.”

“Ladiva wouldn’t mind! She loves it when you come over, says you confine yourself to your room too often!!”

“Well I don’t… think anyone in particular wants to see me outside of battle, so -”

“Oh no,” he hears, and then Metera swoops down onto deck, flying instead of taking the proper entrance like a normal person. Her form is perfect, and Yurius finds himself admiring it for a second. Albert would like her outfit, too. “You can’t just say that right after your boyfriend returns from war, he’s going to be heartbroken!”

Yurius’ heart flips. He looks out into the distance, and sure enough, Albert is coming in their direction, followed by Vira and a grim-faced Djeeta in her new armour, nothing but a long spear in her hand and Lyria fretting over her. He puts his staff away, strapped to his back again, and looks at Albert instead, focused on how Albert’s hair shines in the sun, how his brows are furrowed, like he’d overheard whatever nonsense Metera had been saying. Shame colors his cheeks when his friend spots him standing there, blatantly checking him out.

“Um, I’ll be back later!” Albert says, and then starts hobbling away. Yurius’ gaze shifts to instant concern. None of the others look particularly injured, but Albert is clutching his feet. He rarely ever shows weakness.

Yurius doesn’t roll his eyes, but it’s a near thing. “Albert. What are you hiding.”

“It’s nothing -”

“He tripped face-first into a beast that was a copy of  _ Celeste _ ,” Djeeta says flatly. “He wasn’t even in the frontline.”

“ _ Captain,  _ it wasn’t even that serious,” Albert says, wounded, and Lyria hides her giggle behind her palm.

“Gross, don’t make puppy eyes at me when your boyfriend’s right there.”

“He’s not my -”

“We’re not -”

Pengy’s guns - rotors? - go off. Everyone jumps. “You’re all interfering with ship cleaning! Captain, please take your boots off, they’re covered in grime!!”

Djeeta yawns. “Yeah, yeah, deflect all you want. Vira, carry me please.”

And then she falls promptly asleep, leading to a profound silence, because Albert is the one who catches her.

“Can… can someone take her off me? Vira?” he asks tentatively.

“Oh no, you just said your injury wasn’t that serious,” Metera says. “Be nice to the lady.”

Lyria wrings her hands. “She’s too heavy for me with all the armour on!”

Vira just looks at her nails. “I don’t suppose you  _ both _ couldn’t take her back to her rooms? Katalina and I have a date.”

The word  _ both _ in question, of course, being Yurius, who immediately clutches his staff like a lifeline and Albert, who still has Djeeta draped over his arm.

“I could. Do that,” Yurius says. “Yeah. I could definitely do that.”

“Let’s do that,” Albert replies. The horribly awkward silence settles over all of them like a shroud.

Vyrn screeches from up ahead.  _ “No, no, don’t touch the boxes!!!! Vania, no!” _

Mona’s voice rises in alarm. “Oh god, Vyrn was in charge of the festoons!”

Chaos follows, and soon the deck is empty of anyone but the two of them… and Djeeta, who is sound asleep still, dead to the world and the repeated entreaties of Vania not messing around with the decor.

“We should… get a move on,” Albert mutters. His hair is unfairly pretty mussed like that.

“Mhm, wouldn’t want the Thunderswift Lord being  _ not  _ so Thunderswift today,” he says. Albert glares at him weakly, propping Djeeta up properly into a piggyback. She continues to snooze.

“Say that again, I dare you.”

Yurius smiles back beautifically. “You realize I’m not the injured one. Who’s carrying someone else.”

“ _ Yurius. _ ” Albert says, exasperated. “Try carrying a one-hundred-and-twenty pounds wet child - whoa!”

Yurius’ tentacles retreat, Djeeta safely in them, depositing her on Yurius’ back. “Race you to the entrance!”

“Wh- hey! Wait!” Albert says, and Yurius starts walking away, speed accelerated by expending  _ just _ the tiniest bit of primal power. Albert yells after him, and starts stomping to catch up. His cheeks are bright red.

Hm. Lyria was right. It  _ is  _ quite fun riling your best friend up sometimes.

And judging from the smile he’s trying to fight, Albert thinks so too.

*

“Djeeta’s like one-twenty pounds, max,” Albert insists.

“Thinner. She’s been overworking herself.” Yurius lets Albert open the door for him, still smiling at having won the impromptu race by seconds to go. “I haven’t kept up with training, and I’m not ashamed of admitting I used my powers. A little.”

A far cry from when every mention of the Astral Void Lacrima would leave his head spinning, hands going cold. Albert purses his lips, and Yurius holds back a sigh.

How long are they going to keep their communication nonverbal?

Yurius has to say something. “Don’t worry about it. And don’t yell, Djeeta will run off to battle again if she doesn’t get sleep right now, and Gran won’t be around until evening to reason with her.”

“Huh. I  _ was _ wondering why Vajra dropped by yesterday.” Albert comes into the small cabin after him, slowly pulling back the always-open curtains. Djeeta squirms, stirring, and he pitches his voice lower. “Metera said I needed to have their backs today in case Vira went out of commission, or I’d have been hibernating in my room listening to all the music until tonight.”

“Understandable. Ladiva has often swung by my room attempting to get me out outside of missions lately. It’s like she doesn’t understand I want to be miserable sometimes,” he jokes, oblivious to how Albert stiffens when he turns away, setting Djeeta on the bed. Like this, she looks far younger than she actually is, and the urge to tuck her properly into bed is strong. He settles for taking off her boots. Lyria would help her out later. “She was wondering too… ah, I really should take her a new bottle of wine.

“I was there when she flew in,” Albert says abruptly. “It was in the middle of training, though, and I didn’t want to trek up all the way to the laboratory. Cagliostro’s been making something and she looks far too excited whenever I come by.”

Yurius hums with amusement. “I was in the lab helping out, actually. Vajra said it was for one of those primal infested islands that seem to pop up every other month, but since it’s Aoidos’ birthday I’m sure he’ll be back in time for the party. Silva’s gone with Gran, too.” 

“We’re near Mysteria Academy… the teachers are probably worried about the kids,” Albert points out. “Think they’ll send Anne and Grea over?”

“No, unless Grea really wants to fight I don’t see a reason... Katalina went with them, and so did Narmaya? Sandalphon says he’ll take over tomorrow if she doesn’t feel up to it…” Yurius says, and then pauses. He mentally takes note of the conversation so far, and groans internally.

Of  _ course!  _ Katalina was with Gran and the rest!  _ What date!! _

They stare at each other, Albert looking more and more like a Storm Rabbit at the end of Zeta’s spear, and Yurius smiles bitterly.

Nothing really changes, no matter how old they get.

“She probably didn’t want to be misunderstood,” is what he settles for. “You know how people talk about Gran’s crush on… well, some of us.” Half the boys on board! He adds mentally, shaking his head. “And it’s not like we would -”

_ We would? We would what? _ His foster father mocks him in his head, endless jeering even beyond death.  _ Where did all the eloquence of a scholar we instilled in you go? _

“Forget it,” Yurius says.

“Are you dating Ladiva,” Albert blurts.

The silence that follows is thick enough for a blade to slice. Yurius can hear crickets chirping, despite knowing that there’s nothing of the sort in the room.

_ “What.” _

“I mean, are you -”

_ “Albert.” _ Yurius is still staring at him. “Where did you get that idea.”

“It’s  _ Ladiva, _ have you  _ seen _ her?”

“Yes - no! What on - Albert, she’s like my mother!”

“That’s what they all -”

“ _ Don’t _ finish that sentence.”

Djeeta stirs, and they both seize up, going quiet. “We should have this discussion outside,” Albert whispers.

“Or we could not? Have it? Ever?” he says. Yurius realizes his voice has gone noticeably higher, but it’s too hard to tell at this volume. He stalks outside regardless, Albert hurrying after him, and closes the door. He takes a deep breath and lets go of the knob, turning to face Albert. “Well? Explain yourself.”

“It’s… no, stop looking at me like that, you’ve never shown interest in girls, okay? Like, even during those two months Mena had a huge crush on you and would constantly keep dropping shit whenever she was in your proximity and then she would say you didn’t react to the bend-and-snap -”

Yurius feels the beginnings of a headache. He presses his index and middle finger to his forehead. “Mena was doing - what is the  _ bend-and-snap. _ ”

For some reason Albert goes red. “I shouldn’t have said that,” he mutters. “It doesn’t matter, the point is you weren’t interested in younger women - never were, even as a kid, remember when you got really angry at all the sweetheart cakes I got, so I thought… maybe older women -”

This is a shipwreck, Yurius thinks, watching Albert fumble. A massive, massive shipwreck. The kind even Rackam would think twice before piloting.

“Have you considered,” he says, struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice, “that young women and old women aren’t the only options available to me.”

“Yeah well, I don’t think any of the primal women want to date mortals… do they?” Albert looks pensive, completely missing the point. “I’ll have to ask Rosetta, but she keeps deflecting -”

“Albert,” he interrupts, finally having pity on his best friend running in circles. “I’m attracted to men.”

Albert stops talking.

“... Did you accidentally shock your nervous system into silence?” Yurius asks.

“No! I mean. No, but.” His expression is even more complicated than before, turning slightly darker. Yurius hadn’t expected that.

“Did… you don’t have a problem with that, right?” is what he goes for finally.

“Do I look like - no, you’re still  _ Yurius _ . I didn’t pull my friend out of fucking nowhere to judge his taste in romantic partners.” And it’s true. Yurius believes him.

Except.

“I’m surprised you’ve never commented on it before, if you were curious about it,” Yurius says humorously, attempting to diffuse the situation. “We spent a lot of time together, even on Valentine's… didn’t you get a pile of chocolate from all your admirers every year? Surely you must have noticed my lack of any, even back then. Most people knew. Ah, not like it had anything to do with you, but still.”

“It… didn’t have anything to do with me?” Albert murmurs.

Yurius stares at him. “Was it something I said?”

*

_ Wanted to… give you…  _

“There’s. Too much chocolate.” Albert says awkwardly. “And I can’t possibly eat them all, I’ve been storing some with ice magic but I’m  _ really bad at it _ .”

“Only you would have an issue with _ too much chocolate _ .” Yurius sighs. “Is that all? I can probably fix you a better icebox -”

“No!” Albert’s vehemence makes Yurius look at him oddly. “I mean. Do you want to share it? We can skip lunch, I know some of them will be there and it’s annoying fielding those all day.”

The corner of Yurius’ lips quirk up. “And this has nothing to do with you pitying me?”

Albert’s tone turns bewildered. “Is there a reason?”

“None,” Yurius replies. “Come on, then, I assume you brought at least a few of their tokens with you?”

Albert clutches the box of homemade chocolates in his hand, smiling sheepishly, one hand going towards his neck. From this angle, he knows Yurius can’t see the burn on his palm, or how the wrapping is off. “Yeah! You got any?”

“I’m not  _ you _ , I was too busy making our lunches.” He scoffs, but Albert’s traitorous heart soars in response, for reasons he doesn’t want to examine too closely. “Now can you find a better picnic spot, or do you want me to lead the way?”

“I’ll follow you,” Albert says.  _ I’ll follow wherever you go, _ he doesn’t say.

*

“Nah,” Albert says, smile tight. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My fault for not saying anything.”

He starts walking away, still hesitating on that leg now that he doesn’t have to run, and Yurius feels like he missed a lot of context somehow.

“I’ll see you at Aoidos' celebration tonight, right?” he calls after him.

Albert turns his head for a half-second, smile wistful. “Of course. I’ll get some wine from my own collection, too, so don’t bother with yours.”

Yurius’ stomach swoops. As if in response to the smile, a tentacle peeks out to wave goodbye at Albert, who snorts with laughter before waving back.

_Ah._ He’s in trouble, isn’t he.

Perhaps he should stick to the grape juice tonight, instead of fussing over Djeeta or Gran.

**Author's Note:**

> A few important parts: Gran and Djeeta both exist in this verse as twins. They have sort of a Good Cop Bad Cop thing going that they interchange according to the situation, but Djeeta is universally bitchier, and Gran is just a very nice, helpless kind of boy. They’re also both nineteen, because frankly no fifteen year old should be captain of a ship. Lyria's much younger than them both.
> 
> This fic will mention (only mention!) Gran/Percival and hint at some Sandalphon drama with the whole Helel thing eventually, so if you're uncomfortable with that it's probably best you don’t read it. I haven’t decided Djeeta endgame yet.
> 
> Next chapter: Party In The Rainbow Club: ft. Aoidos, pining Baal, and Vira, who is on a mission. God makes a cameo appearance too, but for like two lines.


End file.
